


Scars

by M_D_B



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_B/pseuds/M_D_B
Summary: Five years after the fall of Beacon, team RWBY is living together again, and working to rebuild Vale. This is a cronicle of their lives together and the remnants of the past that still haunt them more than they may realize.





	1. Chapter 1

Even after five years since Beacon had fallen, the chaos that had taken hold of Vale remained prominent. Grimm dominated the rural areas outside of the city, having been driven out of what remained of Beacon, and team RWBY was a pivotal piece of the rebuilding and community recovery. Blake was on a special squad that tracked members of the White Fang, and would disappear for weeks at a time. Yang and Ruby were on the Grimm squad, controlling the creatures that fed on the negativity in the surrounding communities of Vale. Weiss, meanwhile, had only been able to return to Vale after she had convinced her father that it would be good PR for Schnee Industries to sponsor the rebuilding of Beacon Academy. She now managed the budgetary and business side of this operation in Vale while her father continued operations in Atlas.  
After staring at a complex document of names and numbers for hours, Wiess Schnee looked at the clock and realized that it was 11 pm on a Friday night, and she was still in her office. The glare of the computer screen seeped through the dark room into her retinas, making her brain buzz and blood pound against her skull, stopping any progress. But there was still work to be done, so she stared at the screen… moving a couple numbers from one place to another. She had to have next week’s budget laid out for Monday morning’s meeting. Just a little more… It crossed her mind that she could possibly finish over the weekend at home, maybe in the morning before the rest of her team woke up, but she knew that wouldn’t be a possibility. Even if Ruby didn’t wake up from her leaving their bed, she knew that Zwei would be up within seconds of her entering her office, and would demand attention, which Wiess couldn’t resist. So, she had to finish now.  
Her thoughts were wandering, lingering on what Ruby had prepared for dinner, her empty stomach longing for her beloved’s delicious cooking. ‘Soon… just finish… working…’ Weiss stared blankly at the column in front of her, unable to make head nor tail of any of it. The gentle knock at the door was barely noticed and it took Wiess several seconds to pull herself out of her mental haze.  
“Weissey?” Ruby’s voice came floating into the room, Weiss dragged her eyes off of her computer, and after blinking multiple times to allow her eyes to adjust to the light of the dark room, she saw Ruby peeking around the door.  
“Ruby. What are you doing here?” Weiss’s voice was groggy with tiredness.  
“I’m taking you home, come on.”  
“I need to finish this, then I’ll come home.”  
“Nope.” Ruby had already crossed to,Weiss’s desk and grabbed the mouse.  
“MAKE SURE TO SAVE IT!” Weiss screamed in terror. Over reaction? Perhaps. But she’d worked too hard for it all to be deleated.  
“Shhh, don’t worry…” Ruby set her free hand on Weiss’s back, then saved Weiss’s work and opened her email to send the document to her home computer.  
“Ruby, I really need to finish, you know I can’t work well at home.”  
“You need food, and you need sleep. We’ll all clear out tomorrow so you can finish, alright?”  
“I… alright.” Weiss finally gave in, allowing Ruby to pull her from her chair and bring her coat. As she put it on, Ruby escorted her to the elevator down to the parking garage where Ruby’s red convertible waited.  
After placing Weiss into the passenger’s seat and ensuring the seatbelt was secure and comfortable, Ruby leapt over the front of her car and slipped into the driver’s seat.  
“Very graceful.” Weiss commented. Ruby blushed slightly, any complement Weiss gave her still made her heart flutter, even after they had seriously started dating. Ruby started the car and reversed, choosing to zoom out of the parking garage in reverse rather than turn around. “You’re going to crash your car one day if you keep doing that.” Weiss commented after they had straightened out and begun to make their way down the road.  
“I know what I’m doing. Remember, I’m the one who’s actually taken my driving test.” Ruby responded, gently squeezing Weiss’s hand. When Weiss expected her to put her hand back on the steering wheel, she was somewhat surprised as it stayed laced in hers, with Ruby driving using her left hand only. Part of her wanted to command that Ruby drive with both hands, but those fingers interlaced with hers were quite comforting.  
“Close your eyes, Weissey. We’ve got a good twenty minute drive ahead of us.”  
“I know.” Wiess attempted to get comfortable while still remaining in a position to match her proper ways.  
“No one here to see but me, Weissey. Get comfy.” After a moment of hesitation, Weiss allowed herself to turn onto her side in the seat, curling up in her favorite sleeping position as much as the car would allow, and fell asleep almost instantly. She never let go of Ruby’s hand.  
The drive was long, and led through some sights that were far from comforting. There were the areas that were abandoned, boarded up and left to ruin due to the amount of Grimm that had rampaged there, there were the places that were even less lucky, the destroyed houses and streets reduced to rubble after attacks from bandits, the White Fang and of course Grimm. Ruby often said it was hard to imagine what the girl who had first arrived at Beacon with her sister would have thought of these sights, but it was a daily reminder of why she had trained to be a huntress, and why she kept fighting those creatures every single day.  
As they pulled up to their small cabin on the edge of the woods, purchased by Weiss for the four of them (plus Zwei,) Ruby gently squeezed Wiess’s hand, which had never been released from her own the entire car ride.  
“Weissey. We’re home.” Ruby said softly, and slowly, the lady with the silver hair began to rouse. Ruby gently untangled their hands, hopped out of the car and ran around to Wiess’s side, before gently pulling Weiss out of the car, kicking the door shut behind her and lifting her up into her arms.  
“You’re not carrying me to the door.” Weiss said, forcing Ruby to put her down.  
“Aw, come on, it’d be cute.” Ruby said.  
“I don’t need more cuteness in my life, you’re more than enough.” Weiss responded in an attempt at her formal business tone, but allowing a small hint of a smile.  
Weiss felt Ruby interlace their fingers again, and together they went inside where Yang was still up playing a video game on their enormous living room TV, her robotic arm gleaming in the light from the screen. Zwei bounced out of her lap the moment the other two walked in, coming bounding towards them. Weiss gently scratched his ears as he placed his front paws on her knee. Ruby bent down and picked him up.  
“Hey guys, guess what.” Yang said excitedly, not looking away from her game.  
“What?” Ruby asked.  
“Blake’s coming home tonight!” It was clear that Yang had been bursting to tell someone.  
“When?”  
“I think a few minutes. I got a call from one of her squad mates, said she was in kinda bad shape but she’s mostly just exhausted. He was driving her here. Think there’s enough food left for her too, Rubes?”  
“Should be.” Ruby said, rushing off to heat up the remainder of dinner, Zwei bounding out of her arms and hopping back on to Yang’s lap. Weiss settled herself on the couch.  
“She certainly has the right to be worn out.” Weiss said, watching Yang’s game absently.  
“I just hope she’s not too bad. I worry, ya know?” Yang admitted.  
“I know.” Weiss responded. “Well, no matter how she is, she’ll be in good hands when she gets here.” Weiss responded, prompting an enormous grin from Yang. “How long has it been this time?”  
“Uh… twenty three days, eleven hours and… ten minutes. That’s a record.” Yang responded. It always amused Weiss that Yang knew exactly how long Blake had been gone down to the minute. With both Yang and Blake being in such dangerous careers, it was always a trade off when one of them. One would come home in bad shape, the other instantly jumped into care mode. The entire team looked out for everyone, but Yang was always the first to jump in for Blake, and vise versa. It was the same with Ruby and Weiss, as tonight had proved, but it was different. Weiss didn’t really understand quite how much the other three sacrificed every day. She didn’t know how it was to come home with physical aches and pains, but she still did her best. She often thought about how much her team members were giving to the people of Vale, and all the kingdoms in Blake’s case, but here she was in her office day after day, managing numbers and not putting her own life on the line. She was happy to do it. But she was wishing she could do more.  
Now, as she ate Ruby’s hand made lasagna on the couch while Ruby and Yang played their game, she thought about how wonderful a home the two couples had built for themselves, and knew that she felt more in home here than anywhere else. Maybe it was going back to Atlas that helped her realize how much she relied on the rest of her team. They were a family, or at least felt like what Weiss assumed a family felt like.  
Twenty minutes later, lights of a car lit up the living room, and Yang dropped her scroll in excitement, prompting Ruby to kill her video game character instantly. Yang bolted from the room, and a minute later, came in carrying a sleeping Blake in her arms, covered in cuts and bruises, and made her way into their bedroom.  
“Good night guys.” She said in the door way, turning to face them while preventing Blake’s feet from hitting the door frame.  
“Night Yang.” Ruby said.  
“Sleep well. Both of you.” Weiss said. Smiling, Yang gently kicked their bedroom door shut as she carried Blake to bed.  
“Well, it’ll be nice to have the team back together again.” Weiss said as Ruby turned on the light and shut the TV off, snuggling next to Weiss on the couch.  
“Yup.”  
“I just need you all to give me some space to finish my work tomorrow morning.”  
“You got it.”  
“Thank you.” Wiess said, kissing the brunette on the head, and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return.  
“Hey Weiss.”  
“Yes Ruby?”  
“You… you know I’m really proud of you, right?”  
“Wha- why? I’m not doing anything near as important as-“ She was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Yes you are. You’re making our work mean something more than just defense. You’re building our future.” Ruby said. Weiss wasn’t quite sure what to think of this. Her dedication to the rebuilding of Beacon had come partly out of moral obligation to those she loved, but when Ruby stated this so blatantly, she couldn’t help but glow with pride at the work they were all doing.  
“Come on, lets go to bed before we fall asleep here.” Weiss said, unable to think what else was appropriate.  
“Yea.” And Weiss and Ruby made their way into their bedroom, Wiess’s arm around Ruby’s slender shoulders.


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake sleeps through the day, waking up on edge and ready to fight something. As Yang calms her, she wonders what Blake has been doing on her missions.

Blake slept most of the next day, and Yang, being her loyal protector, sat on their bed next to her from 1 in the afternoon (Yang’s typical day off wake up time,) through the evening. She divided her time between playing games on her scroll, reading, and simply daydreaming, with her hand gently placed between the fauness’s cat ears giving her ‘kitty scratchinz’ as she lovingly called them. It was one of her favorite things watching Blake’s cat ears gently twitch as she scratched. Ruby spent most of the morning with them, sitting across from Yang with Zwei on her lap.

“She’s ok, right?” Ruby whispered, concerned at Blake’s rough condition.

“Yea.” Yang replied in a quieter whisper. “She’s just a bit beat up. She’s got a rough job.”

“So do we, we’ve never looked this bad.” Ruby whispered.

“It’s just nics and scrapes, Ruby. She’s ok.”

“Zwei, you should go lick her wounds.” Ruby whispered somewhat excitedly.

“No, don’t let him do that.” Yang replied, throwing an arm across Blake but unable to keep a laugh out of her voice. “Don’t want to wake her up.” The laugh, however, seemed to pull Blake ever so slightly out of her slumber, she grumbled softly, rolled to face Yang and curled up against her body, never once opening her eyes. Yang, unable to resist this adorable cat instinct, leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek. The corners of the fauness’s mouth moved ever so slightly, her ears twitched, and her breathing slowed. Yang was satisfied that she was alright.

Late in the evening, it started to rain. As droplets pelted the windows, Yang got up and shut the curtains as a slight barrier against the sound, getting back on the bed to read on her scroll, the glare of the screen filling the room. Blake gently shifted in response to the light change, then again nearly a minute later when a blast of lightning and clap of thunder pounded through the sky. Yang, who never liked thunder very much, set her scroll down lay down, snuggling next to Blake, and wrapping her arm around her, knowing that Blake liked thunder storms even less than she did. Ruby sometimes laughed at the two seemingly toughest members of team RWBY were scared of something as insignificant as thunder, but as Yang put it, “it’s better to be scared of the small things than the big ones. It isn’t as hard to get over those.” And in the lull of the rain, with the gentle breath of Blake beside her, Yang drifted off to sleep.

Lightning that lit up the entire room, followed by a massive clap of thunder a split second later, jolted Yang awake. The first thing she realized was how cold she was, having fallen asleep on top of the covers. The second thing she noticed was Blake, shifting left and right, murmuring softly. Gently, Yang slipped under the covers, and wrapped her arm around the faunus facing her direction, hoping the mere presence of protection would be enough to calm her back to sleep. But it seemed to have to opposite effect. Blake started squirming even more, her voice rising, forming into words.

“Get off me, I’ll cut your fucking head off!” Yang retreated her hand, taken aback by this, as lightning then thunder in quick succession split the air.

“It’s ok, it’s just a dream.” Yang whispered urgently, not touching Blake. She then took a breath, calmed herself and whispered again. “Come back to me.” Blake had stopped squirming but her breath was still quick and her body tense. “You’re ok Blake. Just open your eyes, I’m right here Blake. You’re home, you’re safe. Wake up. Wake up.” Yang whispered over the next minute. Blake slowly opened her eyes, the yellow pupils looking around wildly. “Hey there.” Within seconds, her frantic eye searching ceased. She looked up to her huntress’s face as Yang swept the black hair off her forehead. Breathing hard, Blake seemed to search Yang’s face for something she recognized. Yang attempted a smile, but it was tarnished by the fear she saw. Then Blake suddenly came crashing back to earth, and she had disintegrated into tears. Yang’s protective instinct superseded her bewilderment. So, instead of asking questions, Yang pulled Blake against her. The fauness immediately tensed and pushed her away with astonishing force. “Alright. Alright, no holding. It’s ok Blakey. Its ok.” whispered Yang as she lay there, arm at her side waiting for several minutes as Blake’s breathing began to slow, sobs shaking her body. Yang gently attempted to put an arm around her again. Blake instantly tensed, Yang retreated her arm again. Then, slowly, Blake reached out and grasped Yang’s hand, a single tie down to the earth, still crying softly. “Hey there.” Yang attempted to keep a casual tone in her voice. “Welcome home.”

“I missed you so much.” Blake choked out.

“I missed you too.” Yang responded. “But you’re home now. Everything’s ok, ok?” She gently draped her arm one more time over her waist.

“Please don’t.”

“I’m not going to hold you. Just…” She started gently running her hand up and down Blake’s strong back. “That ok?”

“Yea.” Blake said in barely a whisper. She gently rubbed her face against Yang’s chest, slowly drying her eyes. Yang tilted her head and kissed Blake on the cheek.

“Long mission?”

“Took a few beatings.” Bake said simply.

“Who do I have to go kill?” Yang could feel the gratitude of her protection flow through Blake.

“…No one. Not yet. It just didn’t exactly go well.”

“Well… how long till you go next?”

“I don’t want to talk about work.” Blake gripped Yang’s hand harder. “I just want to be here.” Yang was a little taken aback by this, it was after all not the way Blake normally acted. She was also slightly amused by Blake referring to such dangerous operations as ‘work.’ But Blake curled up in a ball with her head into Yang’s chest.

“I missed this smell.”

“You’re pretty sentimental tonight.”

“I had a really rough couple days, I have the right to be sentimental.”

“Yea, you do. It’s so good to have you back. It was breaking my heart. My achey, Blake-free heart.” Yang could feel a tiny snort of a laugh from Blake “Score one.” Yang said softly.

“I’m just tired, don’t get cocky.” Blake replied, receiving another kiss on the head. As Blake lay there, she realized for the first time just how much pain she was in. She wriggled, readjusting against Yang’s muscular figure in an attempt to forget this, but only finding more bruises and scrapes she had forgotten existed. The breathed in Yang’s scent deeply.

“I missed this bed too.” She said.

“When was the last time you got some proper sleep?”

“At least a week.” Blake could feel Yang longing to ask more, but instead, she settled her arm around the fauness’s waist, gripping tight.

“Well, you can sleep now. You’re safe at home.” Yang said simply.

“I… don’t want to.”

“I’ll be right here tomorrow. Might as well try to-“

“I won’t be able to sleep.”

“Too much to think about?” Yang asked.

“Way too much.” Blake replied.

“That’s ok, we can just lay here.”

“I think I might just read or something. Hang on.” Blake made to get up, but Yang held her gently but firmly in place.

“Just stay with me, ok? You don’t have to sleep, you’ve slept for hours. Just be here with me.”

“But I missed my books, too."

“And they’ll all be waiting to see you tomorrow.” Yang replied. Begrudgingly, Blake settled back against Yang, who smiled. “I think they missed you too.”

“My books?”

“Yea. Sometimes we’d find one that fell off the shelf and was half way across the room. I think they were trying to look for you.”

“Or Zwei knocked them over.”

“Mmm… I think my version’s more likely.” Yang said.

“Yea, maybe.” Blake’s voice dripped with exhaustion suddenly.

“You certainly sound tired.” Yang commented.

“Will you rub my neck?” Blake asked. A small smile sprouted on Yang’s face at this request. The hand around the fauness’s waist moved up her back, as Yang ran the heel of her palm up and down Blake’s spine, finally reaching her neck, where Yang’s powerful hand massaged the fauness’s neck. The moment Yang reached the base of her skull, Blake let out a long, unrestrained, moaning breath of relief.

“Been holding that one for a while?”

“I can’t even explain.”

“Don’t have to. Just close your eyes.”

“Can’t.”

“Try. Whatever you see is behind you.”

“I have to go out there again in-“

“Shh. Don’t worry about that. You’re home right now, that’s all that matters.”

“I can’t lie to myself that everything’s ok.”

“Do you remember at Beacon-“ At the mention of their old school, Blake tensed again. Yang considered the weight the mere mention of Beacon now had, wondering whether to move forward with the statement. Finally, she said “do you remember when I had to drag you out of the library to stop you from overworking yourself?”

“This is different.”  
“I’ll say a similar thing now as I did then. If you don’t give yourself time to recharge, you won’t be able to come back your best. And do you remember what happened last time?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

“You were right.”

“So?”

“So, you probably are now.”

“Close your eyes, soldier. That’s an order."

“Yes, mam.” Blake replied, half jokingly.

“I’ll be right here in the morning, and Ruby will make a massive breakfast.”

“You three are the last people I trust to cook for me.” This made Yang want to ask more questions. What had happened on this mission that had made her so mistrusting? Why was she all the sudden so scared, and what could she do to help?

“Just cuddle into me and try to sleep.” Yang said instead of asking these questions. Blake shifted closer and asleep in seconds. Gently kissing her on the top of the head, Yang buried her face in the dark hair of her fauness, deeply breathing the smell she’d missed so much, and was asleep within minutes.


	3. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's first real day back.

A rough scratching sound ripped Blake from a fairly peaceful sleep, her eyes snapping open to the golden light of a raising sun. She looked around. The beams of sunlight that found their way 

through the curtains, coupled with Blake’s keen eye sight, was enough for her to see that the room was completely safe, nothing unusual here. Unless… Blake whipped the covers off her body and 

dropped to the floor, peeking under the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found only dust against the hardwood floor under here. Her gentle thud must have been louder than she realized, 

because above her, Yang began shifting on the mattress. 

“Whazzup?” The words were more of a yawn.

“Nothing.” Blake quickly replied, getting back up and laying back down next to her huntress. “Must have been a-” The same scratching sound that had woken her cut her off. “What is that?” Blake 

asked, alarmed. 

“Just Zwei.” Yang replied in a voice blanketed in sleep. “Wanna let him in?”

“Not really.” Blake replied. Yang reached behind her to grab her scroll from the bedside table. After a moment of groping, she grabbed it and rolled onto her back to send a text. She placed it 

down and made to wrap her arm around Blake, stopping at the last moment. 

“Sorry.” 

“I need to get used to it again.” Blake replied. Yang smiled tiredly, draping her arm around Blake. “Just not too tight.” Blake warned, experiencing an odd combination of fear of entrapment, and 

an overwhelming welcoming of Yang’s firm protective touch.

“That ok?”

“I think so.” Blake replied, before Yang’s arm moved over a sore spot. “Ow.” 

“Battleworn?” Yang asked, as she adjusted to a gentler place. It wasn't exactly the first time that either of them had come home with field injuries. 

“A bit.” 

“My sexy warrior.” Yang smiled. Blake, who normally glowed in Yang’s pride, instead felt the anxiety from what had caused the bruises flood her memory. She could not let her mind take over. 

This was going back to her White Fang days, don’t let your emotions take over your logic. Outside, Zwei yipped loudly, making her jump. Footsteps came down the hall a second later. Blake’s 

breathing quickened.

“Shhh, it’s ok.” Yang whispered gently, already falling back asleep. “I asked Ruby to bring him into their room.”

“Come on, Zwei, let them sleep. You want some breakfast?” Ruby’s voice came through the door, then the footsteps moved down the hall, followed by Zwei’s gentle tapping of paws. Gratitude 

flowed through Blake’s mind, overtaking the fear and warming her body as she realized why Yang had done this.

“Weiss will hate that.”

“She’ll understand.” Yang replied. “Go on back to sleep.” Yang was out in seconds. 

But Blake couldn’t sleep. She lay in bed next to Yang for another half hour, waiting for exhaustion to supersede again, but whether it was the memories, or the amount of sleep she’d had in the 

last 36 hours, it simply would not come. She also became fully aware of just how banged up she was, being unable to find a painless position. So, she tossed off the small amount of blanket 

sleeping Yang had allowed her to have, and made her way out to the hallway, where she could hear the gentle yipping of Zwei and smell delicious smells from the kitchen. When she arrived in the 

doorway, she was greeted the smiling face of Ruby as she fed Zwei pieces of bacon from a frying pan, while a second contained almost finished pancakes.

“Morning Blake. Hope we didn’t wake you up.”

“I slept enough.” Blake replied.

“Want some pancakes and bacon?” Ruby asked.

“Sounds a hell of a lot better than what I’ve been living on.”

“Ok, Zwei, that’s all.” Ruby stood up, grabbed the pack of bacon, throwing more into the pan that then went back on it’s burner. The sizzling was a comforting reminder of home again. “Go 

ahead, sit down. Welcome home.” Blake realized that she’d been standing in the doorway throughout this entire exchange, and sat down at the kitchen table, choosing the seat in the corner of 

the room, in full sight of the door. She sat in silence for a long time while Ruby cooked. Finally, she said:

“So. Um. Did I miss anything interesting?”

“Mmm… nope.” Ruby replied after a moment of thinking. Zwei trotted to Blake’s feet and lay down on them. “Yang really missed you. Me and Weiss too. And Zwei, as you can tell.” Blake reached 

down and awkwardly scratching between Zwei’s ears. 

“What have you been up to?” 

“Nothing really. Haven’t had to go in too much, Grimm have been pretty quiet.” 

“That’s… good.” 

“It is.” Ruby replied. “It’s kinda nice to just stay home for a little bit.” Ruby expertly flipped the food in each pan without anything falling out, then after another minute, slid it out onto a plate. 

“Heeeeere ya go!” 

“Thanks.” Blake replied, realizing how hungry she was only when the smell of the food hit her nose. Ruby sat down across from her, kicking her feet up on a chair and clapping to entice Zwei onto 

her lap. Blake devoured her food in less than five minutes, washing it down with the water Ruby had brought her. The warm sweet and salty food brought back some of the senses she’d had to 

keep muted in the field, and relaxed her even further. It has the first time she’d had hot food in her in a few days.

“Thanks for that Ruby. I really needed it.”

“No problem.” Ruby stared rather awkwardly as Blake went to the sink, rinsed her dishes and placed them in the dish washer. “Hey uh… Blake?”

“Mmm?” She didn’t like how uneasy Ruby was as she spoke, and braced herself for a hard question.

“What been happening out there?”

“What do you mean?”

“I donno, you just seem… more on edge I guess.” God… how did she know exactly what to say? “And if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s ok, but- well, I just want you to know how much we 

care. And we love you, and want you to be ok. So… are you ok?” 

“Ruby… no. I’m not. And I can’t really talk about it yet.”

“That’s ok. I understand.” 

“I know you do.” 

“So… what now?” Ruby asked, as if to change the topic but Blake knew she really wanted to know the answer.

“Now, I just wait until I’m called up again, I guess. Just like always.” Blake responded. “Treat it like it was every other mission.” Blake heard Yang stirring down the hall, thankful for the change in 

subject. “Yang’s up. Is there any more pancake batter?” 

“Should be enough.” Ruby jumped up to continue cooking, but Blake stopped her. 

“Let me do this.”

“Sure.” Ruby responded, sitting back down. Blake spooned some pancake batter onto one pan and threw some bacon onto the other, and had it all ready within minutes. Placing the plate on a 

tray, she carried it and a glass of milk to their bedroom, where Yang lay against the headboard, back bent terribly, scrolling on her scroll. 

“Hey.” Yang looked up and an enormous grin spread across her face. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t just see me a couple hours ago.”

“Was I asleep that long?”

“Mmhm. I’ve brought you some breakfast.” Blake made her way to the bed and set the tray on Yang’s side table. 

“Wait a minute, I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” 

“You did a great job. Now, it’s my turn.” Blake hopped over Yang and settled next to her on the bed. 

“Hey, uh… could you give me an arm?” Yang asked. Blake smirked in response to this joke Yang made at least once a day, hopped off the bed and got Yang’s robotic arm from on top of the 

dresser. Bringing it over, Yang clicked it in place, set the breakfast tray on her lap and dug in. “Mmm, this is one of yours?” 

“Mm hm, Ruby made the batter but I cooked it.” 

“You always cook them perfectly.” Yang tried to say, but the food in her mouth got in the way.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Blake said, not unkindly. Yang swallowed her food and downed the glass of milk in one shot. 

“It’s so good to have you back.” 

“Good to be back. I missed how quiet it is out here.” Blake replied, letting Yang wrap her metal arm around her waist and setting her head on Yang’s shoulder. Then Yang attempted to tighten her 

grip.

“Well, hello Blake. I’ve missed you…” the voice she knew so well came from the surrounding trees of the dense forest they’d been trekking through for days. 

“WHOA!... Hey… hey…” Yang’s voice, going from alarmed to soft and calming, barely entered Blake’s mind. The shattering of glass and ceramic brought Blake back to reality. Slowly, she began to 

take in the feeling of one human and one metal hand on her respective arms, gently placed on the skin. Within a few seconds, Yang’s concerned face swam in front of her. Blake realized she had 

Yang pinned to the headboard, while her thighs had Yang’s body immobilized against the bed. “Hey, it’s just me.” Yang said softly. 

“Is everything alright in here?” Blake’s head whipped around to see Weiss standing in the doorway.

“Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught us doing.” Yang replied, biting sarcasm shooting through her voice. 

“Hello Blake. Good to see you’re up and at ‘em.” 

“Yea. Hi Weiss. How are you?” Blake responded automatically. She soon realized just how hard she was gripping Yang’s shoulders and let go, sitting back on her side of the bed. 

“Did any syrup get on your sheets?” Weiss asked, looking down at the mix of broken ceramic and glass on the floor.

“I don’t think that’s the important thing right now.” Yang replied. 

“No. No, you’re right. Everything ok?” 

“Fine.” Blake replied in a tone that ended the conversation. 

“Right. Um… I’ll go get a broom.” Weiss excused herself and left. Yang let out a long breath. Blake’s heart was still pounding out of her chest. 

“You ok?” Yang asked gently.

“I’m sor-“

“Don’t apologize. I’m moving to fast, it’s a natural response.” 

“Nothing natural about it.” Blake scoffed.

“Ok, well it’s how your mind is coping. This is just the next hurtle.” 

“It wasn’t your arm, it was the grip.” Blake replied.

“So, I can do this?” Yang asked, gently wrapping her arm around Blake’s torso again, allowing her hand to rest on her ribcage. 

“Yea. That feels nice.” Blake said, resting her head against Yang’s shoulder.

“Just tell me what you need.”

“What I should really do is change my clothes, I’m still in the ones from two days ago.” Yang’s grip loosened as Blake made her way to her dresser. She pulled out fresh clothes and underwear, 

looking back towards Yang as she prepared to strip. “Enjoy the show.”

“I will.” Yang replied, smiling wryly. A moment later, the smile turned to shock as Blake removed her shirt and revealed the state of her body. 

“Oh my god, Blake, what the fuck happened?” 

“This is nothing.” Blake replied. 

“Like hell, it is. Wha- who did that to you?”

The eyes of the man who had caused them so much trouble as he tightened his grip around Blake’s narrow torso. 

“Yang…”

“Seriously, what happened?”

“I’m not ready to talk about it.” She watched as Yang’s face slowly melted back into soft concern. 

“Alright. Whatever you need.”

“Thanks.” Blake changed quickly and settled back next to Yang, setting her head on the blonde’s shoulder and feeling the metal arm gently settle around her waist. 

“That ok?” Yang asked cautiously.

“This is perfect.” Blake said, resting a hand against the cool metal of the robotic arm. “I’ve missed feeling you next to me like this.” 

“I’m going to talk to Goodwitch, see if I can get transferred to your squad.” Yang replied. 

“Goodwitch?”

“Oh yea, you haven’t heard? She’s the new commander.” Yang replied. “As of… a week ago. Geez, they keep you out of the loop.”

“Any device is traceable. We never know who’s tracking us.”

“Mmm. Makes sense.”

“Good for her, though. She’ll be fair.” Blake replied, remembering how tyrannical their previous head of command was. 

“Yea… so, I’ll talk to her tomorrow. So I can kick the ass of whoever did this to you.” The anger under Yang’s voice make Blake feel a strange mix of protection and fear.

“You… already have some issues with him.” Blake responded. 

“What do you mean?” Blake tapped a few nails against the robotic arm in response. Yang’s eyes widened, she hopped out of bed, knocking Blake over in the process. 

“THAT ASSHOLE? Ok, where is he? We’ll go out tomorrow, find the fucker and- DRAH!” Words failed her as Yang punched the wall. The mere force of the action and Yang’s incredible anger hit 

Blake in the stomach and knocked all the breath out of her. She watched as Yang paced, fuming. “We’ll maybe even go tonight if you’re up to it. Not only has he taken my arm, he’s hurt you now 

and he is NOT going to be allowed to continue, the fucking-“ It was like being back in the field of battle, energy being thrown Blake’s way, making her cover her ears and curl up in a ball. 

“Yang…” As hard as she tried to keep the fear from her voice, Blake couldn’t quite do it. “Calm down. Please.” These last words were a whisper. It seemed that this was what got through to Yang, 

who stopped. Her expression softened again and she took a long breath. 

“Ok. Ok, it can wait.” Yang sat gently back down next to Blake, who was breathing very hard but held herself together. Yang put her arm gently around Blake’s torso again and kissed the top of 

her head. “I’m sorry.”

“And don’t let Goodwitch know you’re doing this out of emotional reason, or she won’t let you join us.” Was the only thing Blake could say. 

“Right.” 

“I’m sure she’ll let you, though.”

“Yea, she better.” Yang responded. She kissed Blake on the top of the head, between the ears. Blake smiled. “Hey, I haven’t gotten a real kiss since you got back.” 

“We can fix that.” Blake lifted her face to meet Yang’s. The kiss was enough to quiet all the fear that still remained in Blake’s mind and body. She settled back against Yang’s shoulder, and they 

said nothing for a long time. 

“I’ve spent way too much time in this bed over the last 48 hours.” 

“Well, let’s find something else to do, then.” Yang swung her feet off the bed. “Oh, yea. I need to clean this up.”

“Weiss was getting the broom, right?” 

“I have a feeling that was an easy exit.” 

“Mmm.” Blake stood took a look at the mess. “Geez, I’m-“

“Nope!” Yang cut her off. “No apologies. Not from you.”

“What, are you going to find Adam to make him apologize?” Blake laughed, despite herself.

“He won’t even have a chance.” The dark conviction in Yang’s voice made it impossible for Blake to ignore. 

“Ok, well… let me get something to clean this up.” 

“Right behind you.” Yang replied, following her out of the room. Blake stopped. 

“Yang, please don’t walk behind me for a while.” Yang stepped next to her, slightly ahead clearly in her sight, and wrapped a gentle arm around Blake’s waist again. 

“How’s this?” She asked.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, I've got a really emotional one coming up next


	4. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby grapples with Yang's transferring from their squad.

Ruby lay between Weiss’s legs with her head rested on her girl friend’s stomach. Her own stomach was twisted in knots of fear and anxiety, her throat clogged with emotion. Weiss gently played with the brunette’s hair as they listened to Yang on her scroll in the kitchen, steps pacing back and forth.

“Coco, hi. Can you connect me through to Goodwitch?” 

Yang’s decision had led to a long discussion between the sisters. The idea of Yang switching teams repulsed Ruby, and she instantly rejected the thought, practically begging Yang to stay on her squad. She was so used to having someone she knew and trusted at her side, to be robbed of that would be terrible. Weiss had gently reminded her that Ruby had once left of her own accord, and she would still have the rest of team RNJR with her on the Grim squad. But Ruby still struggled with the idea. A thousand worries flitted through her mind as she imagined Yang and Blake leaving for weeks on end, unable to be contacted, and coming back injured and unconscious for days… It had been hard enough seeing Blake the past couple days, let alone watching Yang adapt to her ‘upgraded’ arm. Weiss must have sensed Ruby’s mind flipping through these ideas again, because she leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead. 

“Whatever happens, they’ll always come back to us.” Weiss said. “And we know how to care for them better than anyone else.” 

“I know.” Ruby said, distractedly.

“Good afternoon, Commander. I wanted to talk to you about a transfer.”

“She’s never done anything like this.” Ruby finally voiced the thought that had been going through her head since the moment it was brought up. “She doesn’t ever choose to leave me behind.”

“It’s because she knows you can take care of yourself.” Weiss responded. “And she knows she’ll always come back.” “Yang’s a selfless person, she has the right to make a choice for herself.”

“I wonder if I could join them too…” Ruby thought aloud.

“If you want. But think about this. You’re squad would have lost two of it’s members, and I’d be here on my own when you all went off.”

“You can take care of yourself too.” Ruby said defiantly. 

“I know I can.” 

“I just think…“ Ruby trailed off.

“You might become captain if Yang can get this approved.” Ruby’s heart skipped a beat when she heard this. The prospect of becoming leader of her own squad had been something she’d wanted for a long time. It had never crossed her mind that she wouldn’t have the companionship of her sister. “You’ll make a great captain. And Yang can go on a new adventure, like she’s always wanting to.” 

“I know.” 

“You did this too, remember.” 

“Last time Yang eventually came to find me though.”

“Last time, you chose to follow what you believed in, even if it meant leaving Yang behind. This is exactly what Yang will be doing.”

“I knew she’d be safe when I left though.”

“And now she’ll have Blake. And you’ll have your squad. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Yes, onto Blake Belladonna’s squad.” Yang’s voice came through the doorway, then wandered off as Yang paced the kitchen.

“You know, I’ve always been impressed how professional your sister can sound. You’d think she had some Schnee blood in her when you hear her talking to the higher ups.” Weiss said, making Ruby smile. “There’s what I was looking for.” Weiss said, and Ruby looked up to see Weiss smiling down at her. “I can always make you smile when I really need to.” Ruby took one of Weiss’s hands in her own and gripped it firmly. 

“I honestly think Ruby will do a fantastic job as captain the Grim squad. She’d be my recommendation.” 

“There. See? Yang thinks so too.” Ruby squeezed Weiss’s lower leg in response. One of the wonderful things about Weiss is that she somehow managed to have an incredibly supportive and soothing demeanor when it was needed, despite having very few models of this in her childhood. It reminded Ruby of her dad sometimes. 

“Right. Yes, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Thank you so much.” Footsteps came from the next room, and soon Yang was crossing the living room to the front door. “Kinda nice that Goodwitch works weekends, eh Rubes? ... Rubes?” 

“She’s exhausted, she barely slept last night.” Weiss’s voice came from above Ruby’s head, brushing hair off the brunette’s closed eyes.

“Alright, well, uh… I’ve got some paperwork to do.” 

“You got it approved?”

“Looks like it. Blake’s reading so if she comes looking for me-“

“I’ll keep an eye on her and tell her where you are.” Weiss said.

“Ok. Uh, be back in probably an hour.” 

“Give Commander Goodwitch a hello from me.” Weiss said.

“Will do.” Yang responded. The door opened, then shut. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Ruby opened her eyes to see the old coldness of Weiss’s demeanor back on her face. She sat up, swinging her legs off the couch and forcing Ruby into a sitting position.

“Hey…” Ruby tried hard to keep the hurt from her voice. 

“Please don’t make me take sides in this.” Weiss said, a sudden icy force in her voice.

“… I’m sorry.” Ruby said.

“I know you’re upset by this but it’s her choice.” 

“I know it is.” 

“Ok, so… don’t hold her back. This is the best for both of you. Think about it, with the two of them together, they’ll most likely get the job done more quickly than when they had only Blake. Besides, we won’t have to deal with moping Blake-less Yang as often.”

“But what about a dead Yang?” Ruby finally voiced her major concern, the words barely making it out of her mouth, the small voice of a scared little girl.

“Ruby…” Weiss said, leaning forward and gently wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, her voice softening to a soothing tone again. “My love, don’t think that…” Ruby had to overcome her surprise at the un-Weissly intimacy she was suddenly being showered with. But then, when the feeling of making her fears known came out, and Weiss’s gentle arms tightened around her, the tears began to fall.

“I just… I don’t want her getting hurt.” Ruby noticed for a split second that she sounded like a little girl crying to her mother. But the words came spilling out. “When we’re here, dealing with Grimm, it’s safer than out there, we don’t even know what’s out there anymore. I’ve seen some of it but… I can’t let anything happen to her.“ 

“I know, my love. I know.” Was all Weiss would say as she held Ruby’s slim frame tightly against her, arms locked in place. Ruby cried in her arms for a long time. The sun had set by the time Blake emerged from down the hall, and found Weiss and Ruby in the position they had assumed an hour before. 

“Is… everything ok?” Blake asked. 

“Yea.” Ruby responded, her voice groggy from hours of lack of use and crying. 

“Ok. Uh, where’s Yang?” 

“She went to visit the Commander’s office. Seems like the transfer went through smoothly.” Weiss replied. Ruby watched Blake’s face as she put two together, this news and Ruby’s condition clicking into one traumatic event. She began to speak, stopped, started again.

“Ruby, I-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Ruby said, sitting up. Weiss stood and left the room without a word, stretching after a couple hours of sitting still. 

“You sure?” Blake asked, sitting next to Ruby on the couch. 

“Yea. You’re not making her do it.” Ruby attempted to smile. Though from Blake’s reaction, she didn’t succeed. 

“I’m the reason she’s doing it.”

“She’s not doing it for anyone but herself. And she deserves that.” Ruby said, trying to convince herself along with everyone else. Weiss’s heels clicked back into the room a second later, and she handed Ruby a glass of water.

“Here, you need to rehydrate after that.” Weiss said, before leaving again. 

“I think I’ve exhausted her emotional output for the month.” Ruby said. Blake snorted in laughter as Ruby downed her glass. 

“No cuddles for two weeks, even in bed.” Weiss’s voice floated in from the hall. It was Ruby’s turn to chuckle, and Blake crossed her legs on the couch as Ruby finished the last gulp of water and set her glass on the floor. 

“You know I’ll take care of her, right?” It took Ruby a minute to register the statement. She looked over to Blake to see her looking at Ruby, open expression and small smile. 

“Yea. I do.” 

“I’ll report back to you when we’re coming home so you’ll be ready for what you might see. But I’m won’t let that happen.”

“I trust you.” Ruby responded.

“But do you believe me.” Blake asked.

“Yea.” Ruby said in the most convincing tone she could conjure as the rumble of Bumblebee came up the path and ten seconds later the blonde was through the doorway, signed papers in one hand, a bulging bag in the other and a beaming smile on her face. 

“Hey, Rubes, I’ve got a surprise for ya.” Yang said when she saw Blake and Ruby on the couch. The blatant enthusiasm reminded Ruby of when they were kids and Yang would return from her adventures with her friends with some sort of natural trinket for her sister. Ruby looked over to see Yang brandishing papers- at the top reading ‘Squad Captain promotion papers for Ruby Rose.’ “Congrats Cap’in!” 

“Look at that!” Blake exclaimed excitedly. Ruby had dreamed of this moment for years. She had imagined their commanding officer inviting her into their office and announcing that Yang was starting her own project and they’d be working together with the squad she was taking over. She imagined that they would be celebrating with no worry about the future. This pride Ruby knew she should be feeling in this moment was still tarnished by her fears, and yet the magic of the title she’d wanted since the entire adventure began, and the joy in her sister’s new venture, superseded everything. She stood and hugged Yang with all the force she had, and was hugged right back. 

“You’re ok with all of this?” Yang asked after they’d separated.

“Yea.” Ruby shrugged. “You’ve got good support.” 

“The best.” Yang winked at her partner. “So. Let’s celebrate!”

“Way ahead of you.” Weiss walked in carrying four glasses and a bottle of high class champagne she’d brought from Atlas. She popped the cork with flair and tossed it to Zwei to chew on, poured the four glasses and distributed them. “So. To the new captain of the Grim squad, I am happy that my status is heightened even further by having a captain as a girlfriend.” They all laughed at this, hit glasses and drank. 

“And to the new member of my squad. The nights in the wilderness will be a little more pleasant with you to keep me warm.” Blake said, to another cheers. 

“And I brought dinner home with me, so nobody’s cooking tonight!” Yang finished, which led to a third cheers, sprinkled with laughter.


	5. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiess lays awake pondering her past. Who comes to the rescue?

Weiss woke suddenly in the middle of the night, an all too familiar dread falling her heart and twisting her stomach. It didn’t take long to discover the reason. As soon as she became alert, there came a scream from down the hall. It was Blake, suffering her nightmares again. There was no longer a night in the RWBY household that was not disrupted at least once by the screams of the disturbed soldier. Within a few seconds, the gentle hum of Yang’s calming voice came incomprehensibly down the hall. Weiss lay on her back, still feeling sick. It wasn’t just the fact that her friend was suffering. No, this was a feeling all too familiar, bringing her back to her dark bedroom in Atlas, where she would often hear raised voices late into the night. Next to her, she felt Ruby stir and roll over to face her. Weiss chose to remain staring at the ceiling, for fear that the memories in her mind would find their way through her iron wall. Ruby always managed to pick up on these things.

“Are you alright?” Weiss asked, hoping her own feeling would be ignored.

“Yea. You?” Ruby responded, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s torso. Weiss wrapped an arm around Ruby and gently guided the brunette to lay her head on her chest, gently kissing the top of her head. “Are you ok, Weiss?” Ruby asked, face pressed against Weiss’s body.

“Fine.” Weiss responded, hoping it would be enough. 

“What’s up?” Ruby asked, lifting her eyes to look at Weiss, who still stared up at the ceiling. 

“It’s just distressing to hear Blake go through all this. That’s all”

“You’re tense. What’s the matter?” Ruby asked. Weiss kissed her on the cheek. She knew that Ruby could tell if she lied, but the truth was, honestly, too dangerous.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Blake was crying again. The muffled sobs could be heard down the hall, and a pang of familiar dread shot through Weiss’s heart. 

“Weissy…” Ruby shifted forward to be right above Weiss’s face, holding her head in place to force Weiss’s blue eyes to look into hers. “Are you ok?”

“Go back to sleep my love. I’ll be alright.” Ruby thought about this response for a long moment.

“I know it’s hard to listen to.” Ruby said, gently stroking Weiss’s sliver bangs across her forehead. “I understand.” 

“Not to the level you think you do.” Weiss said coldly, and rolled onto her side, gently guiding Ruby to slide onto the mattress next to her, and burying her face in the younger girl’s shoulder. She felt safest here.  
“Hey…” Ruby placed a gentle hand on the back of Weiss’s neck. “Let me in there, what’s going on baby?” 

“You’ve never called me baby before…” Weiss replied in surprise. 

“Don’t change the subject. What’s bothering you?” Ruby replied with the sudden authority Weiss admired so much, little did she realize it had been learned from Weiss herself. “It’s just me.” Ruby said softly, tilting Weiss’s head up to look into her eyes. “And then we’ll never talk about it again, whatever it is.” She planted a kiss on Weiss’s lips, then readjusted her position so they were eye to eye. Weiss took a while to respond. 

“I’ve told you what happened to my mother.” 

“Mm hm?”

“They used to argue. A lot. Late at night, and I’d hear it from my room. Sometimes it would wake me up.”

“Oh.” Was all Ruby said, as the meaning of this embedded in her mind. “I understand.” 

“That’s all it is.”

“That’s it?” 

“Well… it runs pretty deep. My father can be extremely forceful when he yelled. Used to scare me so much. Then, my mother would start to cry… But that’s enough for tonight.” Weiss replied. Ruby rested her forehead against Weiss’s and pulled her in close. 

“I know you don’t like to discuss your past. Thank you for telling me.” 

“Thank you for listening.” 

“I’ll always listen.” Ruby said. She pondered a question for a moment, then asked: “Did Winter ever come into your room when this would happen? Lay with you and calm you down?” Weiss laughed at this.

“Winter? Honestly, Ruby, you’ve met her. You know how she is.”

“So you’d deal with this on your own?”

“No, we… we had a butler. Klein, he would come into my room sometimes when the yelling started. Read to me or, we’d just talk as I got older. I’d rest my head in his lap, and I’d fall asleep just like that. Not always though.”  
“A butler?”

“It’s like a-“

“I know what it means, but… wow.”

“Wow what?”

“It’s all so sad. And the fact that the only person who’d help you through it was someone your family paid to serve them…” 

“He’s the only person I consider family in Atlas. Yes, he was on my family’s payroll but that doesn’t mean he meant something to me, and me to him. We used to joke about him helping me break out, but luckily that wasn’t necessary. He was the one who saw me off, though.” 

“Yea?”

“Mm. Always with a smile, though you could tell he was holding back tears.”

“Aw. Well, we should bring him out here.”

“What?”

“Sure! He could work for us. Or maybe for you at-“ 

“Ruby… no. No, we can’t do that.”

“Oh, come on. Why not?”

“We can’t afford him.” 

“We could try. We’d pool money together and-“

“Dearest, why are you so interested in him?”

“I… just want you to feel loved here.” Ruby said, with such sincerity in her voice that Weiss couldn’t help but smile. She placed a gentle hand on Weiss’s cheek, the warmth of her skin pleasant in the chill of the night.

“My love…” Weiss said. “I feel more loved now than I ever have. Sure, I would love to see Klein again, but now I have you. And Blake, and Yang, you’re my family now. You’re all I’ll ever need.” 

“Look at you being all lovey dovey.” 

“I’m tired.” 

“I know.” Ruby said sweetly, quickly kissing Weiss on the lips all the same. 

“In all seriousness, thank you for listening.”

“Of course. Maybe one day you’ll understand I’ll always hear what you have to say. And maybe that will make you more open.” 

“Don’t count on it.” Weiss snarked. 

“It’s already happening. You actually trust me now, you don’t resist me as much as you did when we were first matched up.” 

“Congratulations, Ms. Rose, you’ve begun to crack me.” Weiss gently brushed brunette’s hair away back away from her face. “You’re so gentle with me.” 

“I do my best.”

“Mm. Well… hopefully I’ll be asleep soon.” 

“Sleep will come.” Ruby said. “Come here.” She pulled Weiss even closer, their heads were now on the same pillow. “Do you want me to sing to you?” Weiss laughed.

“I’m serious. Yang used to sing me to sleep all the time.”

“Neither of you can sing.”

“Hey!” Ruby said, mock hurt. Weiss gently wrapped her arm around the slim waist of her girlfriend.

“Give it a try.” 

“Let’s see… well there’s one that was my personal favorite when I was a kid.”

“You pick.” Weiss said, nuzzling into Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby adjusted her arms around Weiss’s body as the sobs down the hall redoubled. She thought to see if she remembered the lyrics, then began to softly sing. 

“The stars have filled the sky, my dear  
The sun has said goodbye, my dear  
His day is through, and ours is too  
There’s only you and I my dear  
There’s only you and I.

Hear the nightingale’s song, my dear  
The crickets hum along, my dear  
We’ll lay in bed, and rest our heads  
Until the night is gone, my dear  
Until the night is gone.

Your breathing matches mine, my dear  
A slowing rhythm in time, my dear  
Awake, asleep, your heart, I’ll keep  
And everything will be fine, my dear,  
And everything will be fine. 

So now it’s time to rest, my dear  
Your head against my chest, my dear  
And in my arms, you’re safe from harm  
Between this day and the next, my dear  
Between this day and the next.”

And, with Weiss in Ruby’s gentle arms and Blake curled around Yang’s strong torso, everyone in team RWBY was asleep within minutes.


	6. BMBLB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang meet old friends for breakfast

Blake lay against Yang’s chest as the sun began to rise. Neither of them had been able to sleep that night, and with the coming day promising to be full of planning for the next mission, it didn’t look like there would be a chance for it. Finally, as the first beams of sunlight began to paint the walls, Yang looked down at Blake, then sat up. 

“Come on. Lets take Bumble for a spin.” 

“Now?” Blake asked.

“Yea. It’s been a while, I’m sure she’s getting antsy.” They hadn’t rode Yang’s together since Blake had left on her last mission. “We’ll go through Vale. It’ll be nice, the sun’s just coming up. Come on.” Yang continued, an eager grin spreading across her face. Blake smiled.

“Ok. If it’ll make you happy.” They dressed quickly and headed out within five minutes. Yang waited for Blake at their front door and tossed her the keys, which she caught expertly. “Wha-… I’m driving?”

“Yea. Come on.” Smiling, Yang opened the front door and held a hand out for Blake. 

The shed by where Bumblebee was parked held their riding gear, each with the owner’s emblem on the back of the coat and stenciled on the arm, with a small embroidery of the other’s on a pocket above the heart. Blake donned hers and straddled the bike, as Yang hopped on behind her, wrapping her hands around the fauness’s waist. “Don’t be nervous.” She said softly into Blake’s ear. She could feel her response to this. 

“I’m not.” 

“I’ll counterbalance back here, you focus on driving.” The engine roared into life, warming up within a minute in the warm spring weather. Yang tightened her grip on Blake. “If you can.” 

“Hold on.” Blake said. And with a quick look and a wink back at Yang, Blake released the brake and the bike shot forward smoothly. 

Yang had given Blake all the experience she needed, patently teaching her the basics, helping her learn the bikes tendencies and how much strength was needed to navigate. By now, Blake was an expert. “Where do you want to go?” Blake yelled back over the engine. 

“How about the diner? Get some breakfast.” Without a word, Blake set course for the center of Vale, where their favorite breakfast spot lay. It had been with the help of Atlas and the Schnee dust company that the economy of Vale had flourished again. Weiss had begun an initiative that offered partial funding to anyone starting a new business, and it had been very successful. 

As the two sped along on the bike, the last of the lamp posts were turning off for the day, and shop windows were beginning to light up. Blake slowed down slightly in this busier area. 

“There’s no one here, no need to slow down.” Yang said. 

“I’m sorry, who’s driving?” Blake replied. Yang chuckled and kissed Blake on the cheek. They turned the corner and drove down the street to their destination, sliding into park right in front of the door.

“Very nicely done. I’ve taught you well.” Yang said, unclipping her helmet and sliding off the bike as Blake turned off the engine. “Hey. I haven’t had a morning kiss yet.”

“Well, let’s fix that.” Blake said, barely able to get the sentence out before Yang had her pressed up against the bike, kissing her passionately. Blake, surprised but more than willing, pressed in against Yang, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. Yang could feel their skin mere millimeters apart… it was difficult not to rip Blake’s clothes off right where they stood. They remained here for a long time, even after their mouths had stopped dancing together, and simply stared into each other’s eyes.

“Sorry to ruin the moment but are you coming in or not?” A familiar voice interrupted them. It was Nora, who stood in the doorway staring.

“You beat us!” Yang said, laughing. Ren and Nora often joined them for breakfast here, any morning Ren was not in the mood to cook his infamous pancakes. Nora threw up her hands in victory. “Come on, we’ve got the table already.” It was the tradition that the first to arrive get a table for four in case the other two joined them, even if it weren’t planned. Ren raised a hand in greeting as the three stepped inside and walked to the booth where he sat. Nora slid in gracefully next to him as Blake and Yang sat across. 

“Things were getting a little steamy out there.” Nora told Ren.

“I saw.” He said with a small smile on his face. “Can’t blame you, with the amount of time you’ve spent apart.” 

“Not anymore though!” Nora added. 

“So… we haven’t really talked to you two about this.” Yang said cautiously “Or anyone on the Grim squad, are you all ok with this?” 

“It’s your decision.” Ren said. “You’re a good leader, but so is Ruby. We’ll be fine.” Nora nodded in agreement. 

“I just feel like we should have had a team meeting. It all happened pretty quickly.”   
“It’s ok. Seriously.” Nora assured them as their waitress walked up to. 

“Morning Mary.” Ren greeted her politely. 

“Hey guys. Usuals all around?” The group nodded. 

“And coffee for me and Blake.” Mary nodded and rushed off. 

“Blake’s drinking coffee today?” Nora said in surprise, it was not her traditional morning drink.

“Yea, how did you know I was going to say that?” Blake asked. Yang took her hand under the table.

“We haven’t been sleeping well recently.” she said.

“Everything ok…?” Nora asked cautiously. She was well aware of Blake’s regular sleeping schedule when she wasn’t on a mission. 

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Yang answered, kissing Blake on the top of the head. Blake removed her inner hand from Yang’s and switched to her outer hand, wrapping Yang’s arm around her shoulders and resting against her chest. She was clearly exhausted. Yang understood by this point in their relationship that even though Blake could take care of herself, and it was her natural instinct to not involve anyone else, any time Yang took over, she always appreciated it. Especially in conversation. She leaned down and whispered into Blake’s ear “if you need to fall asleep go ahead. We don’t mind.” Smiling, she could see that Blake was already half way there. 

“You two are adorable.” Nora commented. Ren smiled. It was a mark of their friendship that Yang did not have to explain anything of what Blake had been through in the past weeks. They understood. The conversation quickly turned to the rebuilding of Vale, discussing the recent reconstruction of most of Beacon tower and the redesign of the building’s courtyard, all of which themed around the idea of rebirth and overcoming. Yang shifted her position, gently allowing Blake to lay her head in the blonde’s lap as the food arrived. Nora instantly dove into her huge stack of pancakes, while Ren and Yang enjoyed French toast. Blake’s plate remained untouched, as she was still asleep.

“The artistry of it is impressive to see.” Ren commented. “I’m somewhat jealous of the future students who get to experience it.”

“Yea, but it’d be strange to be in Beacon when it’s not Beacon the way we know it.” Nora added. Yang nodded in agreement of this.

“It’s a weird feeling.” She added. “It will be weird for Beacon to not be the same, but at the same time do you want all the professors to relive that?”   
“Exactly.” Ren commented. As Yang readjusted her position as she finished devouring her breakfast in typical Yang fashion, wiping her hands and mouth, then reaching down between Blake’s ears and giving her favorite kitty scratchinz. Mary boxed up Blakes breakfast, and the four sat in their booth, talking casually. 

“So, when do you guys ship out next?” Nora asked.

“Donno.” Yang replied. “It’s been a couple weeks though, so it’s got to be soon.” Yang replied. At that moment, Yang’s scroll buzzed once in her lap. Blake grumbled as she slowly woke. “Sorry Blakey.” Yang said as Blake sat up. 

“Did I miss breakfast?” Blake asked, yawning. 

“Got yours right here.” Nora assured her, and Yang held up the bag containing Blake's food.

“Want it now?” Yang asked.

“No, it’s ok.” Blake replied, taking it. “Sorry I missed thi-“

“Not to worry.” Ren assured her. 

“You clearly needed to sleep.” Nora added. Blake nodded, resting a hand on Yang’s thigh.

“What about you?” Blake asked. “You slept as little as I did.” 

“Yea, I’m definitely tired. Ready to head out?” Yang said. 

“Paid yet?” 

“Yup.” Yang told her. “Ready to go?” Blake turned to Ren and Nora and opened her mouth to apologize again. 

“Don’t. Worry.” Nora said firmly. “We’ve got plenty to do today too.” 

“Right. Well, good seeing you guys.” Yang took charge, scooting Blake along the bench until she stood up and then standing herself. 

“Good luck out there for when you head out again.” 

“I don’t need it, I’ve got Yang.” Blake called back as she followed Yang out the front door, waving to Mary as they left. 

Blake hopped on Bumblebee, letting the breakfast bag hang off a handle, and with Yang at her back and they sped off. Throughout this ride, Yang could slowly feel herself drifting in and out of focus, and by the time they arrived back at the cabin, she was practically asleep. 

“Think you can make it to bed?” Blake asked. Yang grumbled and held out her arms. Laughing, Blake wrapped them around herself and picked up Yang’s athletic body with ease that still surprised Yang to this day. She curled into her fauness as they walked through the front door and down the hall to their bedroom, where Blake gently laid her down on the bed, removing her boots and coat, and robotic arm. Just as she was about to walk away and let Yang sleep, her hand reached out and gripped Blake’s arm loosely. Laughing again, Blake removed her own coat and shoes, and snuggled in next to her huntress, and they were asleep in seconds.


	7. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Blake's turn to care for Yang.

Blake was conflicted. As she lay next to Yang, her arm gently draped across the fauness’s slim frame, a wild war of thoughts rolled through her head. Yang’s excitement as she invited Blake to drive, this of course meaning that she would be behind Blake, her whispering in Blake’s ear in a way so eerily familiar to that she’d been revisiting every night over the past weeks. Her grabbing of Blake’s wrist in order to keep her in this very bed. It was all going so fast, and yet--

Yang’s hand gently raised from Blake’s waist and caressed the fauness’s face, as those beautiful golden eyes opened. 

“Blakey? What’s on your mind?” Blake took the hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it gently. 

“Go back to sleep. I’m alright.” 

“Mmm. What’s up?” Yang persisted, still in a voice dripping with exhaustion. 

“Sleep.” Blake said, wrapping an arm around her. “I’ll tell you later.” Yang didn’t have to be told twice. A gentle knock on the door made Blake’s eyes snap to the doorway, where Ruby stood, looking at them curiously. It must have been strange to see them almost fully clothed back under the covers and asleep. “Hi.”

“Morning.” Ruby responded quietly. “You guys ok?”

“Long night. Hope we didn’t wake you two up.”

“Not for long.” Ruby assured her. “Did you guys go out?”

“Breakfast with Nora and Ren. I fell asleep right when we got there and Yang crashed onto the bed once we got back so.”

“Ok. So no breakfast for you two?”

“We’re covered.” 

“Ok. Sweet dreams.” Ruby slid out, shutting the door behind her. Blake lay her head back down on the pillow and stared at the sleeping blonde. It was so strange... 

Blake must have drifted off because next thing she knew Yang was breathing laboriously and clutching her stump. A second later, she realized that Yang’s eyes weren’t even open. 

“Hey.” Blake gently stroked Yang’s cheek. She could tell she was already close to waking. “It’s alright, honey. It’s alright, we’ll take care of it. Just wake up.” With a ragged gasp, Yang’s eyes snapped open. “You ok?”

“Arm’s… hurting… again…” Yang managed to say through gritted teeth. 

“Bad?” 

“Like a mother fucker.” Blake had to stop herself from grinning at this response. She reached over and opened Yang’s bedside drawer, where a bottle of heavy pain killers. 

“Let me get you some water, hang on.” Blake said gently. 

“Don’t…Leave…” Yang whispered, gently reaching out. 

“So needy today…” Blake said playfully. A small smile emerged through the pain on Yang’s face. “Don’t worry, you deserve it.” Blake grabbed her scroll, quickly texting Ruby to bring a glass of water, then easily got Yang on her back, so she wasn’t laying on her stump. 

“We can’t snuggle this way.” 

“Wanna switch to my side?” Blake asked. Yang nodded weakly. With quick movements, Blake lifted Yang off the mattress, slid under her and swapped places. Seconds later, another knock on the door signaled Ruby’s appearance with two glasses of water. 

“You two ok?” Ruby asked. 

“Yea, Yang’s just being a little needy this morning.” Blake said gently. “Her arm’s hurting again.” Ruby, a small look of concern on her face, set the glasses on Blake’s bedside, who took a small sip of hers, then helped Yang sit up and Ruby gave her a sip of her own. Blake popped open the pill bottle, retrieving two and waiting for Yang to get another sip of water before slipping them into her open mouth, then helping her lay back down. “Won’t take long for it to kick in. In the meantime, close your eyes.” Yang did as she was told, tucking her arm under Blake and holding tight. Blake looked to Ruby, mouthed ‘thanks.’ Ruby set Yangs glass next to her on Blake’s beside, then left. Blake gently placed a hand on Yang’s back, reaching down for a gentle squeeze of a butt cheek before resting her hand between Yang’s shoulder blades. A gentle smile crept back onto Yang’s face. Ruby crept back in, placing Blake’s latest read on the table next to her. Blake shot her another thumbs up, sitting up, placing the pillow behind her back. She opened the book to her place and felt Yang cuddle in against her. Blake smiled, placing her open hand gently on her back.  
The two settled in for a while, with Yang waking up a half hour later. 

“Hey.” Blake said, looking down. From the look on Yang’s face, the pain was still pretty intense. “How’s the arm?” 

“It’s ok…” Yang replied. “What time is it?” 

“Close to noon.” 

“Geez, that late… I’m sorry I kept you here, you didn’t have to.” 

“I don’t mind.” Blake assured her, setting down her book and allowing Yang to lay her head on the fauness’s chest. Blake reached up and gently massaged Yang’s shoulder joint on the hurting arm. “This ok?” 

“Yea. That feels nice.” Blake kissed the top of her head. “So… what were you thinking about earlier?” 

“It’s nothing. Just kind of strange, I don’t quite understand it.” 

“Tell me.”

“When we were riding Bumble this morning, you were behind me, and you whispered into my ear… and I didn’t panic.” 

“…Oh. I didn’t even think of that, I’m sorry, I-“

“No, it’s just… Honestly I didn’t even think about it, I… kind of liked it.” 

“My power.” Yang replied. 

“Possibly…” Blake said gently. Yang smiled.

“You’re never going to admit how much you love me, are you?” 

“Mm… I think you know.” 

“Yea.” Yang snuggled into Blake again, resting her head under Blake’s chin. 

“Don’t fall asleep again, or you won’t sleep tonight.” 

“With the way things are going will we anyway?” Yang asked. Blake felt a small pang in her heart. “Don’t take that as a negative. I’m happy to work through anything you need. As long as you need it.” 

“I know. Thank you.” Blake said shortly. 

“Dooon’t you pull in on me.” Yang said, sitting up and looking Blake right in the eyes. “Tell me you love me.” 

“Yang...” Yang raised her eyebrows. Blake sighed. “I’m not good at this, you know this.” Yang widened her eyes. “Alright, alright. I love you.” She meant it too, more than she ever had. Yang leaned forward, they kissed. Then, Yang jerked back, wincing. “What?” Blake asked. 

“Fucking arm… ruined the moment.” Blake gently let Yang lay back down and began rubbing her shoulder again. 

“It’s ok.” Blake whispered. Yang nuzzled under her chin again. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my proudest work, but I think it represents how they operate pretty well.


End file.
